The primary objective of this trial is to determine the effect of lisinopril on blood pressure and on metabolic abnormalities that contribute to cardiovascular risk in a high risk group of subjects, namely hypertensive subjects with onset of HTN prior to age 61 and a family history of hypertension. The secondary objective is to determine whether selected biochemical and physiologic tests identify hypertensive subjects who respond to lisinopril.